My Inappropriate Sister
by rachelnn
Summary: "Lizzie leaps over the back of the couch pulling Ron into a headlock." Harry watches his sister thinking about how much he cares for her even if she can be inappropriate at times.  One Shot.  It Was A Joke? Universe.


Summary: Harry watches as Lizzie crosses the room putting Ron into a head-lock, it's times like these he thinks about how much more interesting his life is with his sister.

**My Inappropriate Sister  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ronald, <em>I don't remember your middle name<em>, Weasley!" Lizzie yells drawing the attention of everyone in the room. I didn't know what he had done, nor did I really think he had did anything that deserved that sort of greeting but that's the thing about Lizzie you never really know what she's thinking. Lizzie jumps over the back of the couch and grabs Ron by the neck putting him into a head lock. I roll my eyes when she knocks the pile of books off the couch making Ron complain.

When I grew up I didn't know that I had a sister, it had been a bit of a surprise on my first night at Hogwarts. She hadn't been subtle about it, one would think that something like that would have been broken gently to a child. I think it initially was suppose to be but Lizzie had never been on to listen. It had taken about three seconds, she had spotted me and pushed her way past some students and a sulking Draco Malfoy and said, "I'm Lizzie Potter, we're twins!" That had been it really, she'd launched herself at me and babbled that she'd be waiting years to meet me before turning her attention back to the sorting hat and lacking her fingers through mine.

"H-Harry! Can't you control her!" Ron gasps unsuccessfully attempting to push my sister off of him. She wasn't big by any means but she was quick and often latched herself onto people like some sort of spider-monkey. "Control me! You think he can control me just because he's my brother?" she yells digging her into his side pinching. He yelps a few people look over but shake their head. It wasn't uncommon for Lizzie to draw a crowd, just yesterday she had to be pulled off of the Gryffindor table because she had tried to climb across it and punch Dean.

I loved my sister, there really wasn't a doubt in my mind when it came down to it. She was everything I wasn't and really was the most precious thing in my life. She was my family. It never failed when there was a moment of silence she would fill it. When I cried, she cried and she never let me go through anything without her by my side. She wasn't just my sister but she was my best friend. Of course like any siblings we fought, she would get angry or annoyed with me and the same usually applied to her. Sometimes she didn't think before she spoke and that made conversations awkward when she'd say things like, "_Harry, imagine if no one told us we were related and we had dated or something? How messed up would that be?"_.

I tried the best I could to shield her from the bad things in the world, Lizzie was too full of life to experience bad things. In fourth year she had developed feelings for Cedric Diggory, she had always had a little crush on him and would be overly friendly like with Oliver Wood. This was different though, she tried to pull it off like it was just her finding him attractive and chasing after him based on looks but I could tell it wasn't, I knew. When Cedric died, I couldn't shield her from that, I had a hard time dealing with it myself but what made it worse was her face. When I arrived back from the graveyard clutching Cedric's body it only took her moments to figure out something was wrong. I watched as she fought against Ron to get to me, agony overtaking her features. Yes it was true, Cho had been said, she had cried over her boyfriends death but Lizzie, Lizzie was different, she had cried, yelled, wallowed then she went numb. You couldn't mention him at all around him because she would go rigid, she didn't think we noticed but we did.

I then realized that I couldn't save her from everything, I couldn't shield her from the world and all the bad things in it, no matter how hard I tried. That's when I did the only thing I could think of, I went to Dumbledore. It was because of him that Lizzie would be returning to Hogwarts no matter what next year. I wanted her to be save, even if for some reason I was not here behind the walls of Hogwarts I knew that she would be. She would be safe.

"Kiss it Ron, _kiss it_! Kiss my foot or Merlin help you I will make you lick the floor in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom for that last comment!"  
>"You're going to force me to lick the floor? Fat chance" Ron scoffs hitting my sisters foot away, she had her sock off now and was shoving her foot into his face.<p>

"At least it's my foot I'm making you kiss! Rather kiss my ars-"  
>"Lizzie!"<br>"Sorry, Hermione!" Lizzie calls lowering her foot momentarily as Hermione looks back towards her work. As soon as her gaze leaves Ron and Lizzie, Lizzie's foot is back in the air as they silently fight. It was times like these that I really wondered if we were siblings and not Ron and her.

"No! How could you say that!" Lizzie screeches a few moments later pushing away from Ron. Grabbing her sock she jumps off the couch and pushes me sideways sitting down beside me a cross look on her face. I open my mouth to as her what was wrong but she beats me to the punch, "_Ronald_ just suggested that I've been snogging Terry Boot to increase my Charms mark. He's just jealous I'm a Charms genius and he isn't!"

"Lizzie, I'm sure-"  
>"I'm going to punch him in the nads later, you wait! Be ready to carry him up to bed!" she says glaring over at Ron who looked rather pleased with himself.<p>

He didn't seem too concered by the threat because knowing Lizzie she'd forget about it in a few hours, "I'll tell Lavender that he's been seeing me on the side, that we've been having secret hot and heavy makeout sessions. So passionate that he can't even remember her name after wards and..."

I tune out the rest of her rant as she whispers her new plots into my ear. She was so inappropriate.


End file.
